NEW MEMBER
by gwentlend
Summary: plz read and comment


**_ NEW MEMBER _**

**_ It was a awesome bright day in CID everyone present except the trio._**

**_Freddy: arrey vivek yeh daya sir aur abhijeet sir aaye nahi abhi tak?_**

**_Vivek: kyo sir koyi kaam dha kya? _**

**_Purvi:sir woh log aate hi honge._**

**_Right then ACP sir enters while talking in phone everyone wishes him and then he went to his that he got a phone call and came out of the cabin and asked,_**

**_ACP:yeh abhijeet aur daya aaye nahi abhi tak?Sachin dono ko phone lagao._**

**_Sachin: Hello, abhijeet sir!ACP sir ne aapko aur daya sir ko bureau bulaya hai._**

**_Abhijeet: unse kaho ki hum aane mein der ho jayegenge kyoki jo kaam keliye aaya hai wo abhi tak poora nahi hua._**

**_Sachin: teek hai sir.(to ACP) sir vo uhhone kaha hai ki abhi tak kaam poora nahi hua to aane meim der ho jayegi._**

**_ACP: acha teek hai._**

**_Nikhil: kyo sir koyi kaam tha aapko?_**

**_ACP:nahi wo DCP samsher aa raha hein isliye._**

**_Freddy: arrey aaj ko mein gaya kaam se_**

**_Vivek:aap fikar mat kijiye kuch nahi hoga._**

**_ Just then DCP enters with a sarcastic smile._**

**_ACP: Good morning sir.._**

**_DCP: sach mein aaj wakai mein acha morning hai tumhein ek khushkhabri deni thi tumein ACP_**

**_They both entered ACP sir's saw him talking something sometime they came out of the cabin._**

**_DCP:arrey ACP tumhare woh do honhar officers kaha hai?aaj nahi aaye kya?_**

**_Purvi:sir woh baat yeh hai ki wo kisi case ki silsile mem baahar gaye hue hai._**

**_DCP: acha teek hai. _**

_**Right then a beautiful gorgeous young women came in with a sealed letter and gave to ACP and she said to him .**_

**_YW: Senior Inspector Mishti reporting sir_**

**_DCP:Welcome Sr Ins Mishti(towards ACP and team members) Ye hamari nayi officer hai jo abhi CID Mumbai mein kaam karegi aur Sr Ins Abhijeet aur Sr Ins Daya ko yahan se transfer kiya ja reha hai._**

**_Everyone : kya?_**

**_After saying this DCP left the bureau_**

**_Freddy: Sir kya ye sach hai?_**

**_ACP: ha freddy ye sach hai.(to Mishti)welcome to CID Mumbai._**

**_Mishti: thank u sir_**

**_Everyone get introduced each other Mishti noticed something troubling her co-workers so she asked to freddy._**

**_Mishti: aap log itne dukhi kyo ho? koi problem hai kya? sab ke sab kyo muh ladkake baite hai?_**

**_Freddy:woh mam hamare do senior officers ko transfer karke aapko yahan liya hai to bus hum unke bine kaise kaam karenge yehi soch rehe hai aur hame ye bhi nahin pata ki wo log kaise react karenge itne saalom se ek saath kaam kar rehe hai achanak ye transfer mujhse to ab yaha baita nahi jata._**

**_Mishti:ha I can understand dono ka naam daya aur abhijeet hai na?_**

**_Purvi: jee haan_**

**_Mishti: unka posting bhi alag alag jagah hui hai ek ko Delhi aur dosare ko kolkata._**

**_Vivek: yani woh log saath mein nahi honge?_**

**_Nikhil: agar isa hai to dono toot jaayenge dono ek doosre ke bina nahi reh sakthe._**

**_Mishti: itna kareeb hai dono_**

**_Sachin: doosare ko bhai maanthe hai._**

**_After this conversation she went to ACP's cabin and told him tommorrow onwards she will join the duty and left after sometime it was almost afternoon when the duo enters._**

**_Daya: aaj bureau mein itna shaanti kyo hai bhai? freddy nahi aaye kya?_**

**_Abhijeet: nahi yaar wo dekho wo wahan baitha hua hai wo bhi muh ladkake._**

**_Daya: yaar Freddy kya baat hai?_**

**_Abhijeet: bhabhi se jagada hui hogi _**

**_Daya:abhijeet wo dekho yaar sabke muh mein bhara baja hua hai._**

**_Abhijeet: kyo bhai kya baat hai? ise kyo baite hai? haan koi problem hai kya?_**

**_Freddy:wo sir... wo ..._**

**_Daya:han bolo yeh wo wo kya laga rakha hai_**

**_ACP saw DUO and ask them to come in._**

**_Abhijeet: sir kya hua? sabko ho kya gaya hai._**

**_Daya: haan. aur aap bhi pareshan lag rahe ho. koyi baat hui hai kya?_**

**_ACP: ye tum dono ke liye HQ se chitti aaye hue hai ise pad lo._**

**_both look each other confusingly and read the letter._**

**_Daya:sir kya ye ... nahi ise achanak... ye sab ... kaise?_**

**_ACP: tum dono ko transfer kiya ja rahe bhi alag alag jagom par._**

**_Abhijeet: magar sir. kyo?_**

**_ACP: aaj DCP aaye dhe unhone hee tum logon ko ye orders dekar gye hai. tum log fikar mat karo main ise rokne ki koshish karunga magar ek problem hai._**

**_Abhijeet:kya sir?_**

**_ACP: tum logon ki jagah par jo aanewali dhi wo aaj join kar chukki hai hai._**

**_Daya: to sir kya kuch nahi ho saktha?_**

**_ACP:mein phir koshish karunga teek hai,tum log tension mat lo sabkuch teek ho jayega. _**

**_they both come out of the cabin and try to console eachother and its almost 9PM at night so evryone left._**

**_DUo on Daya's Quallis._**

**_Daya(teary voice): main tumhare bina kaise reh paunga?_**

**_Abhijeet: Daya ye sab to hamare zindagi mein hote rehte hai na._**

**_Daya:haan magar, ab mujhe shopping kaun karvayega?mujhe khana kaun khilayega?bolo (trying to console abhijeet)_**

**_ Abhijeet: doond lena kisi aur ko ab tumhare awesome smile se to koyi bhi tumhare saath kaam karna chahenge._**

**_Daya:aur tum bhi kuch kam nahi ho aakhir bhai kiska hai?_**

**_they reached abhijeet's house,abhijeet asked daya to stay with him for tonight daya agreed cause daya also need his pressence in this both get into the house. suddenly daya hugged abhijeet his heart was beating fast and his body had become so chill and now he don't want to lose abhijeet as he consider him as the only family he also feel the same and they both shed some tears and shared their beautiful memories and after sometime they go to both of them couldn't be at morning they get some sleep. so they took leave on that day and spend some time together next morning they are late for bureau._**

**_after they reach bureau they saw a women arguing with DCP about something and ACP didn't even bother to stop her and they both couldn't see her face and they wonder who is then Freddy came to Duo._**

**_Daya: kaun hai ye abhijeet? kya tum ise jante ho?_**

**_Abhijeet: nahi yaar nahi lagta hai bahut courageous hai._**

**_Freddy: sir wo kyo? _**

**_vivek: haan sir.(to freddy)freddy sir wo isliey kyoki wo DCP Samsher se baat kar rehi hai... _**

**_Sachin: aur use bolne ki mauka tak nahi de rahi._**

**_Purvi: sir waise ye hi wo officer hai jo aapke aur daya sir ke jaga lenge._**

**_Daya:acha._**

**_After sometime she came out of the cabin to receive a duo looked her curiously._**

**_Mishti(on the phone): jee...wo main DCP sir se baat kar rehi thi...kuch ! thank u sir...lekin mujhe aaj he wo chahiye warna mushkil ho jayegi aap samajh rehe hai na meri baat...acha ye teek rehega...haan ek minute main abhi batati hoon.(to nikhil)zera yaha ka fax no dena._**

**_Nikhil: jee mam ye rehi._**

**_Mishti gave that no to that person._**

**_Mishti: thank you ek fax aayega aate hi ACP sir ke cabin ke under le aana. aur ha padna mut._**

**_Nikhil: jee mam_**

**_Daya :boss lagtha hai mein ise kahi dekha hai magar yaar yaad nahi aa reha._**

**_Abhijeet: dekhliya hoga kabhi kahi bahar._**

**_Daya: freddy zara bata iski naam kya hai_**

**_Freddy:sir wo Mishti hai_**

**_Abhijeet: achaa_**

**_Daya still thinking..fax came and nikhil gave it to gave the letters to DCP and then ACP's face lit up after reading the letter and opposite thing happened to DCP three of them came out of the cabin_**

**_They saw acp was very much happy and that sarcastic smile of DCP was not seen._**

**_Mishti(to DCP): sir kya yeh khushkhabri aap inhe nahin sunaayenge? dekhiye na sab kitne dukhi hai acha thk hai main hee keh deti hoon._**

**_DCP:nhi iski koi zaroorat nhi mein hee batata hu wo baat ye hai ki Mishti ab yahan kam karengi woh bhi...arrey saare baat mein hi batau kya?ACP tum hee batao._**

**_ACP:daya aur abhijeet ke transfer roka diya mishti humare CID mumbai ke undercover team ke saath mere under kaam karegi._**

**_Mishti(to DCP):thank u sir(teasingly)_**

**_DCP left the place in anger and everyone was happy_**

**_ACP: thank u Mishti agar tum nahi hoti to yeh transfer nahi roka ja saktha dha._**

**_Mishti: sir aapko sukriya karne ki kya zaroorat hai? aaplogo ke beech mem itna pyaar dekhkar lagta hai yahan par kaam karne mein bahut maza aayega ._**

**_ACP went to his cabin._**

**_Abhijeet(to Mishti): thank u aapne itna kuch kiya hamare liye._**

**_Mishti: koi baat nahi abhijeet.(to daya) abhi tak aapko yaad nahi aaye ki main kaun hoon hai naa._**

**_Daya: mujhe pata hai ki tum kon ho._**

**_Mishti: acha phir bato kaun hai_**

**_Daya: miss B right?_**

**_Mishti: to mujhe abhi tak bhula nahi hai._**

**_Daya: mishti tum bhi tumhe kaise bhool saktha hoon?_**

**_Abhijeet: daya tum inhe jante ho aur inke naam to Mishti hai naa ye miss B kahan se aayi?_**

**_Freddy: haan daya sir aap inko kaise pahenchante hai? _**

**_Mishti:freddy mein aur daya college mein ek sath the daya mujhe miss B bulata dha kyonki ise mere naam bolne mein ajeeb lagtha tha hai naa daya.?_**

**_Daya(in shy):haa abhjeet_**

**_Mishti started her work as ACP asked her to stay that day at bureau with them and she was doing her work given by abhijeet started pulling daya leg._**

**_Abhijeet(smile):yaar daya ab samach mein aa raha hai ki sonali aur purvi ke jane ki baad mein bhi tum itna kush kyo the? ye jo hai na tumari mishti._**

**_Daya : yaar hum to bus dost hai wo to America chali gayi dhi college ke baad phir koi condact tak nahi dhi hamare beej mein._**

**_Freddy: phir bhi isne aapko pehchan liya wo bhi naam sunte he._**

**_Abhijeet(smile):haa bhai daya jawab do ise_**

**_Daya(irriteted):yaar abhijeet tum bhi naa._**

**_everyone get to their works and fortunately or unfortunately no murder case was they all went to their house after their work._**

**_abhijeet and daya are enjoying their cancellation of transfer which was made possible by mishti AT night daya is with abhijeet in his home again Abhijett started pulling daya's leg._**

**_Abhijeet: daya yaar ek baat puchoon tumse?_**

**_Daya: haan pucho._**

**_Abhijeet: ye Mishti yani tumari Miss B hamesha se itna chup hai kya?yahan tak ki tumse bhi teek se baat nahi kar rehi._**

**_Daya: college ki days mein to bahut khush rehti sub se bahut sare baathein karti dhi hasthy dhi muskurati dhi aur to aur mere taang khiche bina to use neend hi nahi aati thi pata nahi kya ho gaya use._**

**_Abhijeet:yani wo tumara jaisanhi hai achi baat hai.._**

**_Daya: abhi..._**

**_both laughed a lot and went to bed._**

**_hey this is my first story plz read and comment ASAP_**


End file.
